Danny
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: Jessie didn't come alone. Meet her sister Dana "Danny" Prescott. Will Luke still like Jessie or will he shift to the sassy Danny? Features the original character that was supposed to be Ravi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! Kath here. I am dedicating this fanfic to Scripter21! They are a shared account by my first reviewer, Lilly. I'm currently having problems with the wi-first so both Ari and I are gonna be slow in updating.

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

I groaned. "I appreciate you taking me with you, Jess, but really? Taxis aren't cheap, y'know?"

My older sister stood up. "I know. But I hope a pigeon poops on him!"

A little girl and a doors man came out of the building we landed in front of- I'm guessing hotel or apartment building- and looked at Jess ie in interest. The man was holding up Jessie's bra. I snickered.

Jessie looked at the bra in alarm and at the man in interest. Well, schnoozle.

"Uh, that's my slingshot," Jessie said in a deep voice, grabbing it.

The girl stage-whispered.,"I hope she knows it's a bra."

I laughed."My sister's an awkward flirt in case you haven't noticed."

Jessie glared at me. "Shut up, Dana."

I smirked.

The girl jumped up. "Will you be my nanny?!"

Jessie looked taken aback. "Um... Sorry-"

I interrupted," As long as I can live with her, we'll take it. I'm Danny Prescott by the way and that's Jessie Presscott, my sister."

Jessie glared. "My BABY sister is just joking, but I am"

"I'm Zuri Ross, daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross, and the salary is $200,000." The girl, Zuri, smirked.

"I'll take it!" Jessie exclaimed.

I like you already, Zuri." She and I high-fived.

"Tony, could you take Jessie and Danny's things up to the penthouse?"

I politely declined. "No need, Mister Tony, but thank you. I'm not a klutz like sister dearest." I took my bags and followed Survive.

Not the way I imagined living in New York would go, but not bad, Prescott. Not bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuri and Mr. Tony took Jessie and I up the elevator to a lavish penthouse where we found a girl and three boys fighting on a couch. Jessie and I tried to separate the four, but a boy landed on top of Jessie and me on top of another boy. The boy I landed on was a handsome Latino with curly brown hair, caramel skin, amber eyes, and elvish features (A/N HoO, anyone?). He smirked.

_"Hola, bonita."_

I pushed off him.

"Whoa. Um... Jess? You got a little problem, don't you?" I pointed at the freckled boy that was hugging her.

"Shut up, Danny."

I rolled my green eyes. "Get off my sister, idiot." Using my foot, I made him lose his balance and fall flat on his butt.

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem, Jess."

"Stop it! Guys, this is Jessie and her sister Danny. Jessie's our new nanny," Zuri said.

"Zuri, do Mom and Dad know about this?" The blonde girl asked.

"Of course, Emma... In a few minutes."

"I'm Luke," the freckled boy introduced, making sickening eyes at Jessie.

"Hey, Jessie, there's actually a guy who wants to date you!" I teased. "Although, it'll be weird to have a guy who's barely older than you married to your six years older sister."

"That is very rude, especially considering she is her sister," an Indian boy said with a thick accent.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"My name is David. Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy has recently adopted me from India along with my pet, Mr. Kipling."

A lizard hissed by his feet. Jessie jumped back.

"Whoa, there."

"It's not a horse, Jessie," I said, rolling my eyes. "Nice Asian water monitor lizard, by the way, Ravi. Boy of girl?"

"Mr. Kipling is a boy and a very good pet."

The lizard began rubbing itself on Ravi's leg.

"...I...see..."

The Latino boy smirked and held his hand out to me. "Javier."

"Don't care."

"Danny!" Jessie scolded.

"What? You're the nanny, not me."

"Speaking of which, who is she?" a woman asked.

Yelps of "Mom! Dad!" reached my ears. A tall blonde woman and a brunette man stepped out of the elevator and were mobbed by five kids. I glanced at my shell-shocked sister.

"This is Miss Jessica Prescott, my sister, and I am Dana. Your daughter Zuri wants Jessie to be the new nanny. By the way, Mrs. Ross, I am a HUGE fan of your work. Mr. Ross, I have seen ALL of your movies. Mostly because they were the only ones my dad lets me watch."

Jess ie stood starstuck and was stammering nonsense.

"As you can see, I am the intelligent one."

"What happened to Nanny Kate?" Mrs. Ross asked. "Did she say anything before she left?"

Emma replied, "She said, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers.""

Zuri added,"And then she said "AHHHHH!""

Mr. Ross exclaimed,"Who wants to see the gift George Lucas gave me?!"

The, whom I assume to be, the youngest four, jumped up and down. Mr. Ross took out a pipe thing.

"What the heck is that?"

Javier looked at me curiously. "Have you never seen _Star Wars?"_

"Oh, figures. I'm not into sci-fi. Except for _Ender's Game_. My dad made me read it once. It was a good book. Better than _Twilight_, that's for sure."

Javier nodded. "Taylor Lautner sucks butt."

I realized that everyone else was gone. Except for that butler dude. What was his name again?

"So..." Javier wriggled his eyebrows.

"Dream on, Tiny Tim." I cuffed him and went down to the lobby to wait for Jessie.

* * *

><p>Jessie came down with a smile.<p>

"I got the job!"

I smiled and hugged her. "That's fantastic, Jessie! Did you ask Mrs. Ross if I could live here?"

""Yeah, and she said sure! As long as you go to school, that is."

"Dang it. Oh, well, can't have everything, I suppose. Help me with Javier and I'll help you with Luke?"

Jessie smirked. "Deal, little sister."

* * *

><p>Luke knocked on our door. Or, at least I thought it was just Luke. Javier was there too.<p>

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"Nope, just Javier," he sauntered into the room that Jessie and I shared until we get another bed for what would be my room.

"Go away. I'm trying to read."

"_The Maze Runner_? I thought you said you weren't into sci-fi?"

"Eh, I found it in the taxi. I like reading as long as it isn't Stephanie Meyer. Why not?"

Javier smirked. "Ready for our date, sweetie?"

I sighed. "There is no date, Javier. Firstly, I'm not allowed to date. Secondly, I don't want to date especially considering my sister's history. Thirdly, I don't want to date one of my sister's charges. I had to babysit once and Jessie started dating his brother. Let's just say after the break-up I had no more babysitting jobs." I shivered at the thought.

"Danny! Javier!"

"Coming, Jessie!"

"Wait, coming to what?"

"Family dinner."

"What!? I only eat dinner with Luke! I can't stand Emma! Ravi smells like lizard poop! And Zuri is so childish!"

"From what I see, you're the one being childish. Honestly, I don't like my men to be childish."

Javier coughed. "Uh, well, in that case, I love family dinners!" He dashed out of the room.

I shook my head. "Men are so gullible. Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

><p>I found myself in between Javier and Luke.<p>

"Well, this is awkward," I said after a long silence.

"Danny, stop it. Would anyone like to share about their day?"

I rolled my eyes. "I travelled from Texas to New York and had to deal with a star struck sister, a stupid and rude taxi driver, and a boy who just can't seem to get a hint! Can I go to bed now, Jess? I want sleep."

Without waiting for an answer, I just got up and went to my room

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in, Javier."

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, coming in.

"Luke would know that Jessie isn't here. So would the others. You're the only one who would come in with knocking. Though you kinda surprised me by doing that."

"Luke's moping so... I want entertainment. What is that book about anyway?"

"A boy named Thomas goes into the Glade, which is in the middle of the Maze. He meets a group of strictly male members called the Gladers. No one knows about the Maze except no one can survive a night out there because of creatures called Grievers. There are doors and walls surrounding the Maze that close every night. Their is only one purpose. To get out."

Javier smiled a genuine smile and had a dimple on his left cheek. "Read it to me?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

_He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air._

_Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement and shuffled backward on his hands and feet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool air. His back struck a hard metal wall; he slid across it until he hit the corner of the to the floor, he pulled his legs up tight against his body, hoping his eyes would soon ajust to the darkness._

"Dang, this actually a really good book."

"Wait until you meet the Gladers."

"Can we skip to that?"

This continued for the remainder of the next hour or so until my stomach rumbled. Javier laughed.

"Come on, shank."

"Your Glader words suck, Minho."

"Hey, I'm Latino! Not Asian!" He protested as he dragged me down the stairs by the hand where we found my sister with s,crazy hair and his siblings doing push-ups.

"Jessie, what's... up?"

"Or down." Javier snickered.

"Just doing things the Prescott way, Danny." My sister winked.

* * *

><p>The next day, Javier dragged me to school.<p>

"Jessie! Am I even enrolled in school yet?!" I protested.

"Christina already arranged it, Danny."

"Haha, suffer, shank!"

"Slim it, shuck-face!"

Jessie threw us our lunches and knocked the others, save for Emma, down.

"Ha ha, amateurs." I smirked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, why are you making a habit of dragging me places?" I asked the boy pulling me into a classroom where Emma was presenting her science fair project.<p>

"Because you're cool and if you don't agree to be my girlfriend, the least you can do is be my best friend. You don't smell like Luke does. You smell like the earth, in a good way."

"Thanks?"

"-Except for Preston and Emma."

"Dang. We missed it."

"You care about Emma?"

"Well, yeah. But don't tell her or I'll murder you. Trust me. I used to live in Detroit."

"And the winner is..."

The Pluto model popped off and Emma mouthed to Jessie that it was okay. The judges whispered to each other.

"For the fantastic display of dismissing the assumption that Pluto is a planet, Emma Ross!"

We clapped and walked up to the others.

"Why did you change your mind about coming?" Emma asked.

"Because they love you, Emma. Like all families do." Jessie side-hugged me.

"And because we realized being there for you is more important than any job," Mrs. Ross added.

"Javier, what are you doing here?" Mr. Ross asked.

"Uh... Danny dragged me here cuz she misses Jessie," Javier said unsurely.

"Let's celebrate with a family dinner!" Jessie suggested.

"I call dibs on sitting next to Jessie!" Luke exclaimed.

As we walked out, Luke suggested,"An maybe after dinner, we can-"

"Forget it, freckles!" Both me and Jessie yelled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Well, that was a doozy. I got lazy and just did mostly dialogue. Originally, Ravi was supposed to be a Peruvian boy named Javier with a pet capybera, but they liked Karan Brar so much they changed the character. There were no other details on him so I just made stuff up. My Javier is loosely based on Leo Valdez from Heroes of Olympus. What did you think of the end of Blood of Olympus? Jessie belongs to Disney, Heroes of Olympus to Uncle Rick, and The Maze Runner to James Dashner.


End file.
